


【颜琛】不轨不物

by ROCOCO_beam



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROCOCO_beam/pseuds/ROCOCO_beam
Summary: 张颜齐x姚琛向导x哨兵（自行避雷
Relationships: 75 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【颜琛】不轨不物

**Author's Note:**

> 张颜齐x姚琛  
> 向导x哨兵（自行避雷

很多人都觉得姚琛和张颜齐不大适合，只是明面上不说，也不会影响平常相处。

张颜齐是A级向导，姚琛是S级哨兵，按理说A级向导的精神力根本不够平复一个狂躁的S级哨兵。

但姚琛实在是太过包容，太会忍耐。他的淡漠和冷静让他不像个哨兵。十六岁入塔，姚琛十二岁便发现自己是哨兵，张颜齐却十九岁才觉醒。

训练三年才分配，姚琛拍着张颜齐后背安抚着说还好你进来了，不用随机分配了。随即仗着自己是S+和上级软磨硬泡和张颜齐成为伴侣。

旁边路过的人啧啧两声感叹，头一次见到哨兵这么温柔安抚向导的情绪。

入塔两年，他们两个都二十一岁了，本以为是因为觉醒晚的张颜齐被查出没有发情热，找不到原因。

因为自己是向导懊恼上百个日日夜夜的张颜齐笑开了花，和旁边忧愁这辈子还有没有可能从精神结合更进一步的姚琛生出鲜明对比。

张颜齐没有发情热，但他有向导素。姚琛在他旁边絮絮叨叨半个多小时，他握着手里提纯出来的一管向导素犹豫许久还是给了姚琛。

理所应当被戳着脑袋教训了一顿，姚琛平常不怎么表达，一到有关张颜齐的事总能啰嗦半天，像个老妈子一样罗列提取向导素有多伤身体。

他表达的有些不连贯，张颜齐就在那里安静的听着。微微低着头，听到重点便抬眼看他，一双下垂的狗狗眼清澈的看过来，姚琛突然什么气都消了。

“我只是个偏低的A级向导，只有纯度这么高的向导素才能保证你的安全。”

他们两个并排坐在室外楼梯槛上望着塔外的天空，张颜齐往左凑了凑一偏头亲在姚琛脸上。姚琛眨了眨眼支支吾吾说不完整一句话，挪了挪屁股往右和张颜齐紧紧靠在一起。

他们两个十指相扣，张颜齐默不作声细细梳理着姚琛的情绪，姚琛对他是丝毫没有防备的。他的精神体一开始张颜齐认不得，就知道是爬行类动物。后来被姚琛气鼓鼓教育了半天，是巨蜥，萨氏巨蜥。

一开始张颜齐不屑的把巴掌大的小家伙揪着欺负，不出一年它就长到快两米长，吐着舌头用尾巴来绊张颜齐。姚琛骄傲地晃着脑袋炫耀，说是能长到五米长。

张颜齐看着自己的蠢萨摩叹了口气，想着真是迟早会被欺负回来。虽然蜥蜴没有感情，但姚琛肯定是爱自己的。他也是爱姚琛的。

再不身体结合他们就会被塔分开，姚琛软磨硬泡换来他们两个两年的伴侣关系，期望的不只是两年。

既然他没有寻常发情热，那他们两个也不用做寻常的哨兵向导。张颜齐想着，在又一次和姚琛出完任务后搂着有些情绪不稳的姚琛进了静音室。

听着流水的声音姚琛还是有些难受，他凑过去抱紧张颜齐，头埋在他肩窝蹭了蹭。他试探着亲了亲姚琛眉心，他的精神屏障对自己大开着。

勉强算得上恰当的时机。

他们两个没有什么时间了，彼此都明白上面给的压力。他没有第一时间给姚琛精神疏导，而是抱着比他矮了一点点的哨兵认真的亲吻他的眼睫。

姚琛有些疑惑地抬头，张颜齐捧着他的脸吻了上去。姚琛乖乖地仰了仰头探出舌头，被张颜齐勾绕着吮咬。

他的唇特别饱满，张颜齐用虎牙轻咬着，姚琛顺从的被索取。他双眼紧闭，睫毛一颤一颤的。体液交换仍然不够平缓姚琛的情绪，他的不安焦躁顺着精神链接浓烈的扑进张颜齐脑海里。

姚琛的嘴巴好软好甜。这个念头顺着精神链接传了回去，姚琛缩回舌头瞟了眼张颜齐，不小心被抓到偷看，只好对视着承受张颜齐眸子里传来的浓烈爱意。

他们两个是相通的，什么都逃不过对方。张颜齐依依不舍的舔了两下姚琛的唇才放开，姚琛红透了脸盯着张颜齐嘟哝了一句好像狗。

说着还是乖乖伸胳膊被张颜齐抱着挂在他身上，五感极其敏感的哨兵被耳垂上一阵湿热激的忍不住哼哼一声。

“我本来就是狗。”

能瞒住S级哨兵的只有他自己的向导。张颜齐坏笑着凑过去又咬两下，叼着他耳廓舌尖绕着他耳廓玩弄。

姚琛瞒不住张颜齐，这本就不是哨兵的能力，更何况他对张颜齐从来都保持着绝对诚实。他的想法和现在的情绪叠加起来变成求欢的信号。

本应要强的哨兵妥协了，他乖顺的臣服了下来，但仅对着自己的向导。不伦不类，但放到他们两个身上合情合理。

本还担心着的张颜齐放下心来，把头埋在姚琛颈间轻轻咬着。他们两个刚从前线回来，身上还带着泥土和灰尘发苦的味道，但是他们彼此都不介意。

静音室里放了还算舒服的卧床，本是给哨兵养伤用的，张颜齐直接利用上了。姚琛乖乖解着自己作战服的扣子，腰间收紧的皮带被抽掉，纤细的腰线没在布料里反而更性感。

张颜齐想了很久了，小时候和姚琛一起相处的时候就在想了，姚琛成了哨兵进塔他还在想，自己觉醒成向导后还在想。或许在他们身上所有不可能都成了可能，因为彼此在一起本身就不合常理。

床单是纯白的，软的过分。或许这间本是给未结合哨兵的。未结合的高阶哨兵忍受不了任何刺激，只能吃最寡淡的食物，穿最柔软的衣物。

他没想过姚琛和自己遇上之前是什么样，但他们在一起姚琛便有权利感受所有的喜怒哀乐，无论如何自己竭尽全力也会护好他。

张颜齐轻轻的把姚琛抱到床上。姚琛被要求着无数次打破身体极限，并不习惯温柔的被对待，他笑着微微起身搂住张颜齐。

“不用这么小心，我又不是水做的。”

张颜齐没有回应，他脑子里在盘算如何把姚琛打碎，再如何极尽温柔的一块块把他拼好。

流水声和风声还是慢慢传来，姚琛听着很舒服，倒是让张颜齐心情有些焦躁。姚琛早就乖顺的把自己脱光，仰躺在纯白的床单上。

肉体永远是美好的，艺术不需要穿上衣服。张颜齐不懂什么古希腊人体比例美，他满心满眼都是姚琛的宽肩窄胯长腿。

打精神结合以来第一次赤裸相对，姚琛羞得不得了，他偏过头把脑袋埋进被子里不去看张颜齐，抬起胳膊遮遮掩掩。

张颜齐握住他胳膊亲了亲，低头凑上去沿着他精瘦的腰线亲下来，抽出兜里备好的润滑。

是樱桃味，因为他觉得很适合姚琛。哨兵被向导引导着放松身体，两年时间张颜齐早就熟知如何操控哨兵的情绪。

他直接掰开姚琛臀瓣把润滑挤在穴口，姚琛被冰的一激灵，张颜齐揉弄着圆润肉感的臀瓣，手感好的他忍不住掐了两下。

姚琛干脆拿被子蒙住头，张颜齐试探着调低了他的五感阈值。

他不希望姚琛的第一次很痛，姚琛放松的任他去了。

太紧了，张颜齐费了半天劲才伸进一根手指。他试探着弯曲指尖抠挖两下往里探，他俩本就是少见的同性结合哨兵向导，张颜齐早就了解完了这些难以启齿的东西。

张颜齐看过GV，把GV男主矫揉造作的喘息声关掉，调暗屏幕想象着被压着的是姚琛，手里攥着纸巾撸一发。他故意顺着精神链接把这个画面传过去，配合着进入的第二根手指，姚琛咬住下唇红着脸抬起身看他。

张颜齐手上一边抽送一边凑过去亲他，姚琛被亲的眯上眼睛，又睁开眼睛水润润的看着张颜齐，眼神有些责怪。

“都怪琛琛太漂亮了。”

扩张的差不多了，姚琛整个人都湿黏黏的。他趴到张颜齐身上挂着，张颜齐搂着他颠了颠。

“太瘦了，宝贝琛琛。”

姚琛听了撑起身看着他，张颜齐顺势把自己完全挺立的性器抵着穴口往里进。姚琛磕磕巴巴的还想开口。

“你叫我…唔…叫我什么？”

后穴传来的异物感姚琛不太适应，他哼哼两声把张颜齐抱得更紧。湿黏温暖的肉壁乖顺吞吃入侵进来的性器，张颜齐的东西顶端最粗，进了大半根就刺激的姚琛微微喘气往他怀里蹭。

腰好细，胯好窄，张颜齐两只手环着就扣的差不多了。他把姚琛压在床上扣紧了他的细腰凑过去亲他耳畔，把感官阈值提了就咬住他耳垂轻轻碾磨。

姚琛立刻就握紧他的肩膀微微发抖着靠过来，嘴里传出细碎的喘息。他说话本就含含糊糊的，黏腻甜美的喘息把张颜齐迷的都要昏了头。

握着他腰的那双手有些发烫，姚琛被提起来惊呼一声搂住张颜齐脖子，扣紧了他的腰张颜齐便用力摆胯顶到最深处。

刚才调高了阈值张颜齐一时没想起来，这一顶姚琛直接被激出眼泪来，红着眼框没忍住娇喘，细软的一声让姚琛羞的脸蛋红到耳朵尖。

张颜齐想听姚琛娇喘很久了，平常他说话轻言细语，如蚕吐丝，如果叫起来一定更软糯诱人。他现在就想把樱桃味的姚琛吃掉。

侵略者一样的念头传过去，姚琛咬了咬下唇深吸一口气，像下定什么决心一样。他凑过去亲了亲张颜齐唇角便垂眸，然后乖顺的张开自己漂亮的双腿。

本来张颜齐还想吊着他，他要硬到爆了，姚琛又骚又乖。他捏着姚琛下巴凑过去又啃又咬，肉嘟嘟的唇红润泛着水光，张颜齐摆着胯开始慢慢抽送。

姚琛低头靠到人肩窝支支吾吾，呢喃着太深了，张颜齐一声声喊着宝贝在他脸上亲。姚琛强忍着刚被填满的不适呼着气放松身体讨好身体里肆虐的那根。

他被一把抱起来转过身趴在床上，张颜齐俯身亲着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨控制着力度往里顶。姚琛难受的哼哼两声，张颜齐还是压低了他五感。

他一边抽送一边摸索着在内壁上磨蹭，试图找到甜美的那点。姚琛有些不安的缩了缩，突然顺着下一次顶弄揪着床单难耐的叫出声。

找到了。张颜齐这么想着，握着他的腰开始加大力度抽送。电流一样的快感顺着脊梁窜上去，姚琛憋着呻吟支支吾吾不知道怎么开口。

顶弄频率慢慢变快，姚琛有些沉迷的趴下上半身塌下腰。张颜齐抽送的幅度一次比一次大，抽出到顶端堪堪挤进穴口，然后整根顶进。

穴口被磨的发红，润滑被挤出来顺着腿根水润的往下流。张颜齐调回阈值掰开姚琛肉感的臀用力往里顶。

姚琛被顶的惊呼出声，陌生的快感一阵阵传来，他红着眼眶撑起身回头去索吻。

“张颜齐…哈啊，张颜齐。”

他被扣住后颈狠狠吻住，张颜齐一边勾绕着他柔软舌尖舔咬一边使劲碾着敏感点，呜咽着的呻吟全被堵在嘴里。

后穴紧密包着粗大性器吸嘬，随着抽送有细碎的水声，传到姚琛耳朵里让他红透了脸。后面吸的张颜齐爽的不行，他有了新点子。

他轻轻咬着姚琛耳廓齿间碾磨，不动声色把五感阈值往上调，调到几乎翻倍。

他往里一顶摆着胯搅弄碾磨，姚琛瞬间眼泪就出来了。他觉得五脏六腑都被搅了一遍，小声地哭着拉过张颜齐的胳膊咬上去。

“怎么样，琛琛宝贝舒不舒服？”

张颜齐又用力顶了顶，没两下姚琛就哭着往前爬想逃开，被张颜齐握着腰一把拉回来。

“呜呜…太多了…不行。” 他哭的脸上都是泪痕，鼻尖红红的，浑身发软胳膊撑不住身体，求饶的看着张颜齐。

“哈啊…太大…唔，张颜齐…”

姚琛撑起身子回头可怜巴巴看着，他红红的后穴顺着他的动作绞紧，把张颜齐吸的倒吸一口冷气。

“你怎么这么会吸。” 张颜齐把他转过身抱在怀里，抽出一点就感受到肉壁热情的挽留，重新顶回去怀里的姚琛就呜咽着颤抖。

他把怀里人翻过来低下头吻着姚琛的胸口，咬住胸前一点齿间轻轻把玩，另只手包着他薄薄的胸肌揉着。姚琛一下就仰起头，难耐的喘着想躲开。

他太喜欢姚琛皱起的眉头和求饶的眼神了，他用了点劲咬住乳尖扯了扯。“不要咬…呜…”

嘴上拒绝着，姚琛还是伸手搂过张颜齐，手扣在他后脑勺上把他往自己胸口按。张颜齐感受到了回应整个人都轻飘飘的，像被浸在蜜糖里，控制不住嘴角向上。

他停下动作凑过去亲姚琛的脸，姚琛有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，眼睫上还挂着泪珠。张颜齐满脸都是要溢出来的幸福，珍视的看着自己。

姚琛心里暖暖的，面上还是不表现出来，攥着拳头在他胸口轻轻敲了一下。

“笨蛋，快动。”

撒娇一样的举动取悦了张颜齐，他把姚琛搂着感受那快能掐出水来的蜜娇，顺从的握着姚琛的窄胯继续往里顶。

姚琛嗯嗯啊啊的软糯叫着，凑过来主动仰头亲张颜齐的下巴，后穴被更用力操弄着。张颜齐握住他被忽略了许久的性器把玩逗弄。

两边同时被刺激的快感让姚琛连脚趾都舒爽的蜷起来，张颜齐顺势快速的一下下撞在敏感点上。姚琛呜咽着绷紧身子，小腹都微微抽搐，他掉着眼泪缩紧后穴前面也射了出来。

张颜齐咬着牙在紧致的穴里冲刺几下也释放出来，在同时凑过去堵住姚琛的唇。姚琛带着哭腔用鼻音哼哼几声便主动伸出舌头回吻。

两人满足的情绪顺着精神链接和彼此的幸福交融，张颜齐抓过他的手十指相扣。

“姚琛，一辈子。”

他没头没尾的开口，沉静像潭水的深邃眸子满是深情，两人早就默契到了极点，更何况是现在建立了最终的精神链接。

“嗯，一辈子。”

姚琛鼻尖红红的，眼角的泪痕显得有些狼狈，他朝着张颜齐笑了，也直勾勾盯着他的眼睛。

End.


End file.
